


Above You

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're looking for Kara, she's not here," Alex said lowly.  "And I wouldn't let you near her if she was."<br/></p><p>Astra smirked and shook her head.  "Kara is capable of making her own decisions." She took a step forward, but Alex stiffened and kept her gun trained on her.   She sighed.  "You needn't waste your ammo."<br/>
</p>
<p>"I'll find a way to make you hurt," Alex promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above You

Quiet nights in her apartment were not as relaxing as Kara claimed. Alex's fingers twitched as she jabbed the button on the remote, continually changing the channel and finding nothing worth watching. She let out a growl of frustration and threw her head back against the couch. Since things at the DEO had calmed down after the whole thing with Astra, Alex found that she really hated peace and quiet. 

She needed something to do. Fighting aliens and saving the world in the process had been as good of a hobby as any, but Hank had told her to take a few weeks of vacation, and that he would call her in if she was needed. She'd tried to argue with him, but he remained steadfast, saying that even his best soldier needed R&R every once in a while. 

Empty flattery shouldn't have worked on her. It never had in the past. But something about Hank's trust, about him trusting her enough to let her know that he wasn't human--it settled in her chest, making her realize just how important she was to him. And so she'd left without kicking up too much of a fuss. 

But now, now she just wanted a release. She felt like she was bursting with a restlessness she'd never had to deal with before. Her entire adult life had been focused on training, fighting, facing danger and being prepared for any situation. The only thing Alex wasn't prepared for was a walk on the more mundane and domestic side of life. How in the world did Kara do this every day? She juggled her two lives without too much trouble, even though it hadn't been an easy start. 

Alex turned off the TV and was about to call Kara when she felt a cold wind creep across the back of her neck. She turned to see that her window was open and frowned. In three strides, she was near the drawer where she kept her piece, and she calmly slid the drawer open. 

The whisper of a laugh reached her ears, and she spun around, her senses on high alert. The light in the living room reflected off the window, and Alex caught a reflection of movement in the glass before she turned and fired her weapon. 

Alex watched as the bullet bounced off of her target and fell to the floor. The tinny sound distracted Alex for a few moments as she tried and failed to piece together why the hell Astra was here. Whatever her reason was, it couldn't be anything good. The only weapons that could stop her were at the DEO, so Alex was pretty much screwed. 

"If you're looking for Kara, she's not here," Alex said lowly. "And I wouldn't let you near her if she was." 

Astra smirked and shook her head. "Kara is capable of making her own decisions." She took a step forward, but Alex stiffened and kept her gun trained on her. She sighed. "You needn't waste your ammo." 

"I'll find a way to make you hurt," Alex promised.

"Good luck with that," Astra said smugly. She was clearly relaxed, in control. Alex hated that. Nothing seemed to faze her. 

"You really think you're above me, don't you?" 

Astra's eyebrow quirked. She had the nerve to come just a little closer, then, and Alex backed up, biting her lip. 'Stay back,' she wanted to growl, but no words came out. She was too angry. Angry for Kara, angry that Kara seemed to still think there was good in this woman. Kara called Alex's natural reticence to trust people cynical, and maybe she was right, but not this time. Here Alex was, clinging to her last defense, her gun, her distrust. If she survived this, she'd so be telling Kara 'I told you so.' She took a breath and met Astra's eyes to let her know she wasn't afraid. 

What came out of Astra's mouth next totally shattered any control she might have felt. 

"No. But I can't deny that I would like to be." 

Alex lowered her weapon. She could feel her face doing ten different things at once. Her brows furrowed, and for some reason, she felt her cheeks bloom with an unfamiliar heat. Her mouth fell open slightly and she took several more steps back, glancing behind her to make sure she wouldn't walk into the couch. 

"...What?" 

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Astra smirked. "I suppose military preparedness can prove to be rather useless, wouldn't you agree?" 

"Well, there isn't really any protocol for what to do if an alien's trying to hit on you," Alex blurted. Her arms were limp at her sides, and a twisting dread grew inside of her. Astra was clearly playing her to get to Kara. Or to get information about the DEO. Malevolent plots, she could handle. She just needed to keep her mind focused. That was one thing years of training were good for.

"I suppose this is where you ask me what I really want," Astra said. She hadn't moved, staying in the middle of the room. Alex kept her eyes trained on her. Her fingers were still wrapped around her gun. 

"I honestly don't care. You can try to...I don't know...seduce me or whatever, but I'm not leading you to Kara and I'm not going to be manipulated by you, so you might as well just leave." 

"I'm curious," Astra continued, as if Alex hadn't spoken, "Why do you think your little base has been so quiet lately?" 

Alex looked at Astra sharply. "You've been going after aliens?"

Astra nodded. "Non and I have been working tirelessly. I never knew just how many of us want to do humans harm. It's quite incredible, really, how all of you create such an impact. Such a tiny planet, revolving around one of the billions of stars in the universe, and yet, every alien I've encountered seems to have an opinion about this rock and its inhabitants." 

"And what's your opinion?" Alex asked, before she could stop herself. 

"Unremarkable. But still worth saving." 

"Is that what you were doing when you led us to that bomb?" Alex shot back, letting some fire back into her veins. 

"I do not have to justify my actions to you," Astra snapped, and Alex felt a tiny victory at the flash of anger in her eyes. However, she didn't want to argue. She just wanted Astra to leave.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cell. "Go," Alex growled, brandishing the phone. "Or I'll call Hank."

Astra rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go. Apparently a simple thank you is too much to ask for." 

"For killing off bad guys? Sorry, but you're not going to get a pat on the head from me. Or anything else," she added as Astra gave her a sultry look. She was indignant that Astra could even be thinking about that. Wasn't she married? What did she think Alex would do, jump into bed with her just because she'd saved some people from dangerous aliens and had fed her some cheesy lines?

"You really are an enigma, Alex Danvers," Astra said softly, then turned to the window. Before Alex could say anything else, she flew off into the night in a blur of black and blue. 

Alex let out a breath and pushed her gun back into the desk drawer. "What the fuck," she finally said, running a hand through her hair. "What the actual fuck."

She stuck her phone back in her pocket, shaking her head in disbelief. Hank would probably have an aneurysm if he found out what had just transpired, alien physiology notwithstanding. And...Kara. Oh god.

"I need a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
